Sleepover at Sasuke's mansion
by princess carissa
Summary: Friends have a sleepover with no parents and pranks happen along with a awesome game of truth or dare and spin the bottle. humor review Sasusaku, Naruhina, ShikaTema, Kibaino,NejiTen ON HOLD TIL AFTER VAMPIRES IN LEAF HIGH
1. Meet the group and gang

Sleepover at Sasuke's mansion.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just plot.

It was Friday, there was a group of five girls in this group.

Sakura Haruno is the 'leader' as the school says. She has pink cherry blossom hair and green eyes and is 16. She was a tomboy type just like Tenten and Temari, two of her best friends. She would rather die then wear a dress or skirt. She was wearing her light blue shirt saying ' back the heck away' and faded blue jeans with holes on the knees down. She was smart and beautiful and had many fan boys. She has a secret crush on Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino Yamanaka is the fashion-ish of the group. She has long blond hair always in a high pony tail and a little left to cover her right blue eye. She was wearing a light purple shirt and a white mini skirt the was fluffy on the ends. She was not the smartest in the group but she did okay and has a lot of fan boys too. She has a secret crush on Kiba Inuzuka.

Hinata Hyuga is the shy yet nicest one of the group and at the age of 16. She had indigo hair going down to her waist and lavender/white eyes. She is Neji Hyuga's cousin. She was wearing a white t-shirt saying 'daddy's little angel.._not!' _and black jeans. She was as smart as Sakura and beautiful too and yes has fan boys too. She has a crush on Naruto Uzumaki, everyone knows but Naruto, he's to dense.

Tenten is the sporty girl and is 17. She has her hair in it's two buns. She was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt with a yellow dragon on the back. She was smart like the rest and had fan boys. She has a secret crush on Neji Hyuga.

Last but no least, Temari is the fighter of the group. She fights when the fan boys go over board. She had her hair in it's four pony tails, two up and two down. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a panda on it and black jeans. She was smart and like the rest had fan boys. She has a crush on Shikamaru Nara.

As they were walking the meet up with the guys group. In this group is Sasuke Uchiha the 'leader' of the gang and is 16 and the richest. He had raven black hair that looked like a ducks ass and onyx eyes. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt with 'Nickelback' on it. He was smart and handsome, but cold hearted to everyone except Sakura and Naruto, and him and his friends had fan girls. He likes Sakura but doesn't say it out loud.

Naruto Uzumaki has blond spiky hair and blue eyes and weird marks on his face. He is best friends with Sasuke the most out of the gang. He was wearing a blue and orange shirt saying 'skater boy' and blue jeans. He was the dumbest but had a loving heart. He likes Hinata and only tells the guys and almost gets killed by Neji.

Neji Hyuga is 17. He has long brown hair in a low pony tail and has the same eyes as Hinata. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. He is the second cold heart to everyone but Tenten and Hinata. He is the smart and handsome. He likes Tenten but like Sasuke doesn't tell anyone.

Kiba Inuzuka is a second Naruto maybe louder sometimes. He is 16 and loves to play with he's dog. His brown hair was yet again un-brushed and a tattoo on both sides of his face was two up-side down red triangles. He was wearing baggy jeans and a really to big gray shirt with a smiley face on it. He's dumb like Naruto but has a heart to a point. He likes Ino but only tells the gang.

Last but not least is Shikamaru Nara is 16 has the I.Q. over 200 and gets all A's . His brown hair was up in a high pony tail making in look like a pineapple and lazy brown eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt that has black swirls on the left side and blue skinny jeans. He is the smartest but laziest. He like Temari but doesn't tell the guys.

Well to the story…

Sakura and the group meet up with their other best friends (a/n: the boys).

" Yo, my players!" Tenten and Temari yelled when they were walking up to them with big smiles.

" Hey look it our bitches! Lol!" Naruto and Kiba yelled while running to the girls with Sasuke and Neji and Shikamaru walking to them.

" Hey guys, what's up?" Sakura asked the guys.

" Nothing much, but do you girls want to go over to teme's house for a sleep over?" Naruto asked smiling like no tomorrow.

" heck yes!" all the girls yelled expect Hinata.

" S-Sure." Hinata said playing with her fingers.

So every one talked for about five more minutes before loud voices came

"SASUKE-KUN! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"NARUTO-KUN! I LOVE YOU!"

"NEJI-KUN! I'LL LET YOU BE MY FIRST!"

"KIBA-KUN! LET ME BE YOUR MATE!"(a/n: I couldn't think of anything else)

"SHIKA-KUN! I LET YOU WATCH MY SHOW OF DANCING!"

"SAKU-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!"

"HINA-CHAN! I BOUGHT YOU FLOWERS!"

"TEN-CHAN! I WANT TO FIGHT FOR MY LOVE!"

"INO-CHAN! SHAKE IT!"

"TEMA-CHAN! LET THE WIND GUIDE US TOGHTER!"

With that all said the group and gang ran to class to hide in classroom.


	2. Lunch crazyness

Sleepover at Sasuke's Mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only the plot. Sorry I didn't put it on the other one I just forgot.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'notes& texts'

_Recap_

_With that said the group and gang ran to hide in the classroom._

_End of recap_

When Sakura got to second period she saw Sasuke looking for someone to get the girls away from him.

'_Looks like my Sasuke-kun needs help.'_ She thought then she smirked.

" Hello girls, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you on him like sluts." Sakura said smirking.

" oh ya." said a girl with red hair and glass. Her name is Karin and she's Sasuke's biggest fan girl. " Get lost were going to go make babies in the closet!" She said. After she said that Tenten walked in talking to Neji.

" Hey Tenny I need you for a second!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder still glaring at Karin. Tenten got the point so she walked over with Neji following to help.

"Yeah? What do you need?" Tenten said smiling with evil look in her eyes.

"Did I order a burger?" Sakura asked Tenten hoping she will get it.

"Nope." Tenten said looking at Sakura then Karin.

" Then why do I see a red slut burger with everything on it?" she said sniggering with Tenten. Sasuke let out a small chuckle along with Neji.

" Oh you bitch!" Karin yelled letting Sasuke go for him to run next to Neji and Tenten.

"Takes one to know one." Sakura said hearing the class let out chuckles/giggles.

"oh whatever." Karin said walking to his, oh I mean her or it's, no one cares, seat.

' _If it wasn't for Sakura I don't know what would happen.'_

"thanks." Sasuke said heading to his seat next to Sakura with Tenten behind Sakura and Neji behind Sasuke. Tenten was blushing from holding back laught at her prank on Neji, it says 'kick me' on his back. Sasuke got so bored he wanted to talk to someone so he wrote a message to Neji.

'Hey why is Tenten blushing?' Sasuke wrote.

' Hey I don't know maybe because she's mad or something.' Neji wrote back.

' You're getting boring to talk to. Talk to you later, Hyuga.' Sasuke wrote.

Sasuke saw that Sakura was writing and she was biting her lower lip. He turned around to look at Tenten and she was giggling. So he decided to write to Sakura.

' Hey what's wrong?' Sasuke wrote then watched for the teacher to turn around or leave the room. When the teacher turned around he put it on her desk without getting caught but little did he know Naruto saw and smiled his goofy smile.

'Nothing and that was very un-like you. But what time do you want the girls to come over?' She wrote back and slid it to him.

'how about five-ish?' He wrote back.

'Sure!' Sakura wrote back.

After five long boring classes later it was lunch time.

Sakura was heading to lunch with Hinata after history together. She heard a very bad sign, feet stomping, fan boys coming there way.

"My youthful Saku-chan! Will you come with me and my friends to lunch today?" asked a boy wearing green spandex with orange leg warmers named Lee(a/n: big shock. Not.)

" Sorry Lee I'm sitting with the girls and the gang, sorry again." Sakura said while running with Hinata to lunch. When they got there they saw the fan boy glaring at the gang and the fan girls glaring at the group. Sakura walked over to the lunch line next to Sasuke, who was waiting for a kid to get lunch. And Hinata brought her own lunch. Sasuke was thinking when he saw something pink and then saw Sakura smiling asking for the salad.

"hey what's up pinky?" Sasuke joked around(a/n: I know OOC but I thought it would be funny.)

"huh? Oh it's you duck butt." Sakura said laughing. She only allows her friends to call her that.

"Hn."

"Again with this imagery word you have. I think you need to read a book and learn words." she said walking to the table with a apple and salad with a strawberry-kiwi water.

"Hey what's up?" Naruto asked when they sat down.

"Trying to teach Sasuke words, and it isn't working." Sakura said pouting.

" Wow Teme you made her sad and now the fan boys are going to eat you! Hahaha I wonder if you taste like chicken or duck?" Naruto said laughing.

"Hn." Sasuke said or grunted.

"Words, Sasuke, words!" Tenten and Temari yelled. Everyone turned to them and Tenten and Temari yelled again. " what? Got a problem? Stop Starring!." after that said every one was scared to even look over there cause when Temari is mad, she is scary but Tenten too is like the end of the world.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said after a few minutes.

" I think I want to eat ramen." Naruto thought out loud.

"I h-have s-some in m-my l-lunch." Hinata said to Naruto.

"thanks" Naruto thanked Hinata and gladly took her ramen.

"Hn." Neji said.

"Great the second Sasuke needs to learn words, Tenten put that dictionary in his face, to learn to talk." Ino said getting annoyed.

"Yeah Tenten!" Kiba said agreeing with Ino.

"On it." Tenten said grabbing her Dictionary and shoved it right in to Neji's nose.

"Guys should we bring bathing suit to go swimming?" Ino asked the guys.

"Yeah!" Naruto answered.

"okay." Temari replied.

After talking some more the bell went off and they head to class.

**After school**

"See ya tonight!" Everyone hollered running home.

**Sasuke's Mansion 5:00pm**

'_They should be here any minute.' _Sasuke thought getting things ready in the hangout room.

* Ding-Dong*

"_**Hey Teme, hurry up!" **_Naruto screamed from behind the door with the gang and group. Sasuke walked downstairs to the door and opened it to get knocked down by the girls and Naruto and Kiba running heading to the hangout room, they were in a race to see who could get there first.

"I WON!" Sakura yelled all though the house.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said heading to the hangout room with the rest of the guys.

"Got that right." Sasuke and Neji muttered under their breath. When they got up stairs they saw the girls expect Hinata giving the guys a headlock to get to the bathroom first to change for the pool.

"Guys Sasuke has more than just one bathroom, you know that right?" Neji asked smirking because Tenten looked up from beat up Kiba with Temari and her hair was in a mess.

"uh…hehehehehe." They all said letting go and started heading for the bathrooms. Hinata just walked out the door red from embarrassment. When they all were down getting dress to go swimming, Sakura was wearing a sky blue bikini with silver swirls on the top and the bottoms were pure blue with black shorts over them. Hinata was wearing a one piece that was light purple. Ino was wearing a dark purple bikini with the words 'Beautiful' on the butt and top. Tenten was wearing a brown bikini with a kunai knife on it's top and on the butt. Temari was wearing a yellow bikini with blue swirls.

Sasuke was wearing blue and black shorts with a white undershirt. Naruto was wearing orange shorts with no shirt that Hinata blushed about.(a/n: Poor Hinata.) Kiba was wearing gray shorts with no shirt. Neji was wearing white shorts with black skulls all over them with a white undershirt. Shikamaru was wearing brown shorts and a green undershirt. The guys almost got nose bleeds form the girls they like. And the girls had to hide there faces from the guys, so they wont see there blushes.

"L-Lets g-go." Sakura said saving the girls from the boys by grabbing their hands and heading to the pool


End file.
